What Hurts the Most
by stephthewriter2
Summary: Basil of Baker Street was on a case that he thought was to find a kidnapped girl. Instead he found himself kidnapped by Professor Ratigan. He was not expecting the painful torture Ratigan had in mind. (Rated M for extreme violence, profanity, and mature themes) {Updated}
1. Disappearance

"She'll be in here Dawson," said Basil. "Somewhere by the dolls."

"I never liked this place," Dawson shuddered while looking around. "Never." His partner shushed him.

Basil of Baker Street and his associate, Dr. Dawson, were on the case of a missing child. The last place the child, Agatha, was seen was near the human toy store. Basil didn't think how suspicious that would be. He just ordered the dog, Toby, to bring him and Dawson here. As for now, they were inside the store walking towards the large dolls.

Something inside Dawson swelled up that something bad was going to happen. What would it be? What is it? Is it towards him or Basil? What will happen? What's the worse to occur? Is it going to be something terrible? Are the toys going to come alive and hurt him? Is it the toys? Is that it? The toys in the room were already scary with their big eyes staring down at Dawson. Especially with the three clown women who were staring at him with wide grins, showing off their teeth. There was also a rocking horse that was neighing into the darkness. What will happen? Are the clown women going to start laughing? Is the rocking horse going to come alive?

Just then, there was a squeaky voice saying the word, "Mama."

It was a mouse's voice. A young girl's voice.

"Mama," the voice said again. "Mama."

Dawson shook while Basil held him by the coat knowing he would run.

"Stay here until I call you," Basil whispered to him.

Basil walked towards the twelve porcelain dolls that stood on a shelf and searched around their feet.

"Where are you?" he wondered.

Doll after doll, Basil looked around but to no avail. There was only darkness surrounding the dolls and many other toys that were on the shelves. Nothing else was around them.

"Mama," the voice squeaked again.

 _Where are they? Where is Agatha?_

Dawson didn't see a child anywhere and neither did Basil. There was nothing around except the human toys.

"Where are you?" Basil whispered.

Between two dolls dressed in Victorian clothes, there was still no girl. With the darkness wallowing around them, Dawson wasn't the only one who was scared. Basil's fur was standing up on the back of his neck. The tension was getting too much that all Basil wanted to do was to find the missing girl and get out of the toy store. He didn't like the place that much either but he never gave up on his job. The more he looked around the dolls, Basil wasn't getting any hope. There was no young white mouse in a green dress.

"Where the hell are you, Agatha?"

"Here."

That was a shadowy voice coming from behind that Basil gasped loudly, turned around, and everything went black.

Luckily, Dawson heard Basil's loud gasp that he called out while running closer to the large dolls, "Basil? Basil! Basil, where are you? What happened? Basil?"

There was no one there and Dawson's heart pumped faster.

"Basil," he repeated. "Where are you? What's going on?"

 _This doesn't make any sense._

He walked around.

 _Wait, are my suspicions correct?_

"Am I right?" Dawson thought to himself. He looked further around the dolls. "Basil? Agatha?"

Now that he was by a paper doll, a dark voice from the shadows whispered, "There is no Agatha."

 _WHOOSH! FLOP!_

Before Dawson could turn around, something fast and sharp like a razorblade sliced his neck. He didn't see it but something round was rolling on the floor and he couldn't move his entire body. Basil was nowhere and Dawson was cold as stone.


	2. Surprise

All of a sudden, he opened his eyes and Basil noticed he was no longer in the toy store. Up above him was a ceiling of wood and on him was rope and duct tape. The tape was on his muzzle covering his mouth tightly. The rope was also tight since he could barely lift his arms and legs. From what Basil could tell, the rope was on his ankles and wrists. The only clothing he wore was his trousers. The deerstalker hat, inverness jacket, necktie, dress shirt, and the waistcoat were gone including his shoes. It was a long wooden table was he tied onto.

 _Where am I? Who did this? A criminal of some sort but whom? Who took me? Where's the child? Where's Dawson? Where is he? I have to get out of here._

Basil was able to move his head that after looking down to the ropes that bound him, he looked around the room to know his surroundings.

 _Where am I?_

From his right, there was nothing but a blank wall. From his left, were many mechanical devices as if a robotic toy was being under construction. There was also a desk with tools on top: screwdrivers, hammers, nails, and wrenches. Over to the entrance was a barred door. Judging by the size of the room, Basil was inside an empty wine barrel fit only for rodents; prisoners for the kidnapper. Hopefully, Basil can free himself and use the tools to make his escape but the problem was, the rope was extremely tight. He tried to raise his arms and paws but his blood pumped. It pumped harder and harder and so did his legs. Lifting those didn't help either. Blood was running up to his head as it tightened more and more on his wrists and ankles. So, he tried to bite the tape off but that wasn't possible either. It was hard to fight off the tight constrictions.

 _I have to get out of here._

More blood was pumping in his wrists and ankles that Basil had to stop but he refused to accept defeat and continued to pull; still blood was pumping.

 _I have to find Dawson._

"Ugh," he groaned, loosening his tight grip against the ropes. It was impossible to escape.

Just then, the barred door opened. Basil wanted to say "Who are you" but he could only muffle. Right there at the door was as a sight that Basil never wanted to see. A gray rat wearing a tuxedo stood in front of him and said in a cunning voice, "Hello Basil. Did you mis me?"

 _Ratigan?! It can't be! How the fuck is he alive?! What's going on here?_

It was as if Ratigan knew what Basil was thinking because he said to him, "I know your mind Basil. How did I survive the fall? Well, there's luck from a sailor. Heh, heh, heh."

Soon enough, Ratigan came right in front of Basil's face. This would've been the second time Basil was furious to see Ratigan but he was tied up on a table. Ratigan put him here as a trap. Was the girl real or not? Where is Dawson? What happened to him?

"But that doesn't matter now. This time it's about you. When my friends come, you'll know my wrath and pain. But there is one thing. Did you honestly think you could stop me? A hero creates their own villains. Who's the hero and villain now? You've always followed me, tracking me, and now I've trapped you. You'll pay for your crimes so you'll know what hurts the most. You didn't return to me when I needed you. Didn't you care for me before? No. So, this is our final problem Basil. I can always prevent you from stopping me. Now that I did, I recall you know about the case of the missing girl, Agatha. That was my mother's name! So funny, you actually fell for it. And here I thought you were smart."

Basil struggled against the ropes while giving Ratigan a scowl.

 _Damn you Ratigan! Damn you! This whole thing was a fucking trap! He outwitted me again! Again! Goddamn it!_

"Oh, and to let you know, your doctor friend has deceased within the hour. And the same thing with the housekeeper."

Basil furiously fought against the ropes.

"NO!" he muffled against the tape. "NO!"

If only he could, Basil could choke Ratigan refusing to admit it. While he struggled against the bonds, Ratigan cackled evilly.

 _They can't be dead! Not Dawson! Not Mrs. Judson! No! It can't be! No!_

How could this happen? Dr. Dawson and Mrs. Judson were two of the mice who Basil cared for. They can't be dead! It shouldn't be! Not them! They can't be! He's already lost some clients from previous cases but this time it's completely different; it turned personal. When it becomes personal, that's when Basil will lash out his anger.

"I'd knew you'd react like that," Ratigan teased. "But as I've said before, prepare for my friends."

Basil didn't have to wait that long. Within the minute, two rats came inside the barrel. One was a gray slender rat with orange eyes and the other was a strong brown rat who had lime green eyes.

"What have you done with the bodies?" Ratigan asked them the second the rats came inside.

"They're ready for dinner," the gray rat replied in a sly voice. "We had to stop one guy from getting them."

"Good. Now that's done, come here and meet him. Basil has never seen you two." After looking towards the rats, Ratigan looked back to Basil. "Basil of Baker Street, meet Jack Doran and Jeffrey." He first pointed to the brown rat and then the gray rat.

Basil didn't like the look of the rats at all. It was only Ratigan he was used to seeing but Jack's bright green eyes made Basil think he was looking into a demon's soul. Jeffrey just had a menacing look as if he came from a mental asylum. He'd rather be anywhere than here.

"Can we do it now?" the gray rat, Jeffrey, asked.

"Yes, it is Jeffrey," said Ratigan cheerfully. "Go ahead and do your magic. You to Jack."

The two rats shadowed Basil with their large bodies and said to him in unison, "Time to play."

Both of them held sharp daggers and stood by Basil's legs. Jeffrey was by Basil's right leg and Jack had the left. Looking at the rats made Basil shiver and it wasn't because he was the only mouse in the barrel. It was their evil smiles, the daggers, and himself exposed. What will they do? He stopped fighting the restraints but he was starting to shake. Not just from his legs but his entire body. What they were going to do, Basil didn't want to know; but he had a feeling it was going to be bad.

"Let's do it Jeffrey," said Jack in his shadowy voice. That voice also sounded familiar. Wasn't he in the toy store before?

Whatever they were going to do, Basil was prepared. It might hurt or hopefully it won't. He took in quick breaths but suddenly…

" _RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH! RRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_ "

There were sharp blades pushed into his knees, the daggers, and it was going deep.

" _RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Deeper, deeper, and deeper that they pierced the knee caps and muscles. Through the bones and onto the muscles.

" _RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Both knees had daggers in them and the legs were jerking, twitching. Slicing was everywhere. There was no feeling, no bones, just slicing and it almost turned into fire. Almost. Just the slicing and cutting and it was moving.

"STOOOOP!" Basil begged yet muffled. "RRRGGGHHH, RRRGGGHHH, RRRGGGHHH!"

Deeper the daggers were into him, Basil clenched his eyes while the slicing continued.

"RRRGGGHHH! RRRGGGHHH!"

"Now you know Basil," said Ratigan to his ear. From Basil's left, there was Ratigan talking to him. "This is our final problem. The last one. Just remember that."

It was hard to keep his eyes open because Basil just wanted to keep them closed and not think about the pain. But that's all he could do. The only thing that Basil could manage was to concentrate on avoiding any torturous thoughts but with the fact that his knees are being stabbed deeply and it hurt. It hurt so much, Basil was truly being sliced. The slicing didn't stop even when Basil looked over to Ratigan.

"Do it harder," Ratigan informed the rats while grinning towards Basil.

" _RRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

It was deeper than ever before. Right through the kneecaps, pass the muscles, onto the nerves, and the bloodstream. Blood was leaking out from his knees while his legs continued to jerk while Basil kept his eyes closed. It was a good thing he had the gag on or Basil would've given a loud bellow and for him not to hear their evil chuckles. The veins from his knees were popping that blood was starting to soak his pants.

"RRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! RRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH! RRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! RRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Then Basil took deep shuddering breaths.

"Do you like it Basil?" Ratigan whispered in his ear.

As much as he hated answering Ratigan, Basil could only shake his head since he couldn't talk.

"I knew you would. Just remember, this is our final problem. The grand finale."

"RRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! RRRRGGGGHHHH! Mmff! Mmf!" Basil took more breaths. "RRRGGGHHH! Mmf!"

"There's another one Basil. Now for the paws."

The daggers were quickly taken out of the knees but this time they dug into Basil's paws. Deep enough for another shout of pain.

" _RRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! RRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Still Basil breathed harder and harder as the daggers dug deeper into his right and left paws that it was like he was being run through. They were deeper than it was on his knees passing the bones, blood veins, and muscles. Deeper and deeper, the blades were nearly to the bottom of his palm.

" _RRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!_ "

Then they were pulled out.

" _Rrgghh!_ "

But by now, from his right hand, the ring finger was held up and bent backwards until there was a crack.

" _Rgh!_ "

Then it was for his pinkie, index finger, and thumb. It also was like that for his left hand.

" _Rgh!_ "

Wanting to see for himself, Basil raised his head and saw blood coming from the knees and hands and his fingers were bent by the rats. Their daggers revealed blood on the tips; Basil's blood. That was his blood.

"That's good," said Ratigan. "He's ready. Let's go show him off."

As much as Basil didn't want help, the tape was finally off his mouth and so was the rope.

"Ah!" he screamed, just as the duct tape was off. Then he took in deep breaths.

"Get up Basil," Ratigan said to him.

The last thing that Basil wanted to do now was to obey Ratigan. Instead of listening, Basil gathered up his strength and said out loud, "Damn you Ratigan! Damn you!"

"Damn me?" said Ratigan sarcastically. "Damn you! You brought this to yourself. Revenge is sweet little Basil. How about you get up? Can you?"

"I won't give you anything!"

"But you will listen to me." To prove it, Ratigan reached over but with his sharp claws out, he scratched Basil on the face. "Now get up!"

He did want to get off the table and plus, the scratches were sharp. Now Basil knew he had to listen. With an angry look towards his nemesis, while his blood was leaking out, Basil sat up by using his arms. His legs, on the other hand, were weak.

"Can't you get up Basil?"

Basil tried to raise himself by putting his left hand down on the table but what a mistake that was.

" _Ow!_ "

He fell back onto the table onto his left side.

"Maybe I'll just bring them in here," Ratigan thought. "Yes. I will. Jack, Jeffrey, make sure he stays inside. I'll be back with the others."

"Sure boss," said Jeffrey.

Basil watched Ratigan walk away and leave the barrel prison. Now he was left behind with the two rats staring at him with their evil eyes. Can't they look somewhere else besides at Basil?


	3. Pain and Anguish

"I know what you're thinking detective," said the brown rat, Jack. "You want to escape."

Basil ignored him and dangled his legs at the edge of the table. That was when he saw the marks on his wrists and ankles, marking where the rope was tightened.

 _Don't think of that Basil. Don't think of it. Just leave. Escape. Get out._

"How about we tie him up?"

"I've got a better idea."

They can't get him! He has to get out! Basil jumped off the table and headed for the barred door but he tripped to the floor and felt two hands on his shoulder.

"No!" Basil yelled. "No! Get the fuck away from me!"

"Gag him Jeffrey," Jack ordered. "He's not supposed to be heard just yet."

"Let me go! No! Get away! Let me go! Please! No!"

Jeffrey came closer with the duct tape and placed it upon Basil's mouth. Basil tried to get the tape off him but his hands were useless and plus, Jeffrey held him down. With both rats staring down at him, the orange and green eyes striking him in the eye, there was a tug on Basil's leg. His right leg and it was twisted. How strong Jack was, Basil never knew; but he did know the fact that his leg broke which is why he moaned loudly, "RRGGHH!"

The same thing was for his left leg.

"RRGGHH!"

Basil watched the scene that involved the twisting of his legs. Jack wouldn't stop breaking them that the two were in odd shapes, like a pretzel.

"RRGGHH!"

Now both of Basil's legs were broken. Not just his knees but all of his leg bones were broken not twice but thrice and they were in a zigzag pattern. There was no possible way he'll walk out.

"We have to hold him up," said Jack. "Hang him up."

Both rats picked up Basil, tied his hands with rope again, and held him up to the ceiling on a hook. How come Basil didn't see that before? Now he was dangling from the ceiling with no possibility of escaping; but he still has to. His hands were above him and his feet were a few inches off the wooden floor with Jack and Jeffrey staring at him. What will happen now? What else does Ratigan have in store? Who are these two rats? They won't let him go, for sure, and Basil doesn't have a chance in fighting them. They were big rats and he was a small mouse. He's never seen Jack and Jeffrey before that still Jack's eyes scared Basil. Will he ever make it out? What will happen? What else will Ratigan do to him? He said this was out of revenge. It could be because of their past relationships when they were friends. Not just the fact that they're sworn enemies. Basil can never forgive Ratigan. Never. He brought it to himself to become a criminal.

"Good job boys," he heard Ratigan say.

He didn't hear the door open but there was Ratigan already at the threshold. His yellow eyes were staring at Basil giving him a hungry stare. After a struggle on the ropes, Basil shook.

 _What are they going to do? What is he going to do? Ratigan said he'll be getting someone. Who is it? What does he want? I won't give Ratigan anything! Nothing! Nothing for that motherfucker! Nothing!_

"Come on in everyone."

That was Ratigan and behind him were a crowd of mice including a bat and lizard. That's who it was! It was his thugs! There was Bill the Lizard and Fidget, including mouse criminals that Basil has arrested before. They walked further into the barrel and stared at Basil angrily. They held knives, brass knuckles, and guns.

"Can we really boss?" said a mouse dressed in red. "Can we really hurt him?"

"Go ahead. Just remember, no killing. Oh, and someone take the ropes off him. Only from the hook."

Jeffrey did that. As the minute Basil was off the hook, but still with rope tied on his wrists, strong fists struck him. Punches and kicks came to him and he was thrown everywhere that at first Basil knew what was going on but he was losing his sight. Everything was getting dizzy and still punches came to his face. They came from everywhere that some mice had brass knuckles and struck Basil's face.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Now all of the mice had brass knuckles, there was blood coming out from Basil's nose and mouth.

WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

Still the punches came and Basil wasn't moving. It was hard for him to breathe, he couldn't cough, and neither could he talk. Blood was still trickling out behind the tape and the strong, heavy fists came towards his face, chest, stomach, and throat. There were even kicks to his privates that made it harder for Basil to stand. He couldn't fight back and neither could he escape. Punches were everywhere on him that after one strong wallop…

 _BAM!_

…Basil fell to the floor. With as much breathing he could do, Basil could only lay still while his hands were tied in front of him. Warm, watery blood was still coming out soaking his fur and muzzle.

"Damn," said a thug. "He's all bloody."

"Good for that," said another thug nodding. "He's just a dumbass little mouse. I mean, look at this fucker. He's shaking!"

Indeed, Basil was shaking refusing to look up. They could still hit him since they're loyal to Ratigan. Now he was starting to understand what was happening here. It was becoming clear and simple and he didn't like it.

"Is the mousy wousy so scared?" another thug teased. "'Fraidy cat!"

Another thug said, "The great mouse detective isn't so fucking great now. Look at him!"

"You're right guv'nor!" said Bill. "He ain't so great!"

"Just a dumbass little bitch," said another thug. This mouse was different from the others since he was dressed in all black. "He's a bitch. You're a bitch detective! A great bitch! I can't wait until you're mine. I almost did with that maid."

"I wanna do something to him."

That was Fidget the bat. Basil recognized his throaty, raspy voice but didn't know what he was doing. To see, Basil opened his eyes and saw the crippled bat walking close to him holding a hot iron poker. Its red orange tip was blazing, steaming off fire and it was coming towards Basil. He can already hear it sizzling and the poker was a few inches away while he took deep breaths. Basil was already shaking until the poker came to his eyes and touched it his forehead. Not just on his fur but onto the skin.

" _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

It stayed on him.

" _RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

The poker left that spot and went to his right cheek.

" _RRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Not only was his fur burning, so was his skin. Burning as if he was inside a stove. He was inside and outside at the same time, if that made any sense. The burning was everywhere on his head.

" _RRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! RRRGGGHHH!_ " Again, Basil breathed hard, it's been helping him, but the fire never left.

 _Breathe Basil, breathe._

Now the poker touched his left cheek.

" _RRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!_ "

 _Don't think about it. Breathe._

" _RRRGGGHHH!_ "

 _Don't think of it._

He just kept breathing. Huffing and puffing were doing the trick. Basil just had to breathe to forget about the pain even though the poker touched him again on his left temple.

" _RRRGGGHHH!_ "

Then it touched his right temple.

" _RRRGGGHHH!_ "

This was the reason why Basil was here. He wasn't here to be murdered or punished, Basil of Baker Street was here to live in agony. It was pain, suffering, anguish, Ratigan was putting on him. This was Ratigan's revenge. It wasn't just Ratigan's undoing. He had his henchmen and thugs working for him and they want him to suffer; and that's how he was feeling. Everything on his body from his head to his arms up to his legs hurt. The many punches, the burns, the broken hands, and his dislocated legs and knees were throbbing. Everything was throbbing around him.

 _Don't think about it Basil!_

But, how can he? His entire body hurt and he can only feel the heart-pumping pain. It was everywhere on him and he can't control it. There was no possible way of escaping and neither for him to fight back. At least he could keep his concentration in control. He can save himself and return to Baker Street. Dawson and Mrs. Judson must be alive. They can't be dead. They can't. Ratigan can lie to him so hopefully, the minute Basil gets out, he'll find his friends and be back with them. He doesn't want to be in this barrel anymore. He wanted to be home. This is the first time in Basil's life that he dreaded a torturous fate.

With the poker off him, the tape also came off. Basil wasn't sure who it was but he was glad to know that the tape didn't hurt him. The blood coming from his mouth made it wet enough and he heard someone say, "Here's some food Basil."

That was Ratigan. He had food for him. Whatever it was, Basil didn't want to know. It might be something bad that Basil was about to close his mouth, but that was when the opportunity was given. Whatever was forced inside, it was wet, squishy, and stuck to his teeth. It was mold. Moldy bread. He's chewing moldy bread. The minute the bread touched his tongue, Basil choked and spat it out.

"Eat it! Eat the bread!"

That was Ratigan. Ratigan was forcing Basil to eat the moldy cheese. After a cough, he said bravely, "No. I won't. I won't do it."

"It doesn't matter what you want, Basil. Eat the bread!"

"No. Let me go."

Again, Ratigan shoved it into Basil's mouth and forced Basil to chew down. Still the gooey, slimy mold swiveled and swirled into his mouth that Basil unintentionally swallowed it. Coughing about it only made little success to forget the taste.

"Having fun Basil?"

Through coughs, Basil didn't reply. Instead he was having thoughts in his head. What brought him to this fate? How did he get here? It wasn't just the toy store, it was his whole life. First from his birth by his biological parents; Thomas and Lillian; and living in the orphanage after their death. He attended college to become a famous detective and now here he was being tortured by Ratigan and his men.

"It's almost close to murder."

Now that Ratigan brought that up, Basil remembered when he read about his parents that they were murdered by a burglar. He never knew who. It's always been a true mystery.

"You never know what will happen next. To let you know, we have more."

This was it. This was the final store Ratigan had for him. What else was there? What else are they going to do? Oh, it was rope. They had rope on his neck, small rope, and Basil could barely breathe. He couldn't move his legs and neither his hands with the rope on those but what was more constricting was the one around his neck. Tighter, tighter, tighter, tighter, and tighter, Basil could lose his eye sight. Tighter, tighter, tighter, struggling to breathe was hardly successful and he made strong wheezes, gasping for breath. Just by reaching up to take the rope off was impossible. It was just getting tighter constricting his airway. He couldn't breathe, couldn't beg for mercy, and he couldn't see. The rope was just getting tighter, tighter, tighter, and tighter.

Then it was off and Basil gave a huge gulp. The gulp was loud enough to convince him to cough so he could rub his neck. He was about to do that but suddenly,

BOOM!

"AARRGGHH!"

That was a gunshot! On his elbow! Who shot him?

"Good shot Jack," said a thug.

"Right where I was aiming. Here to."

BOOM!

"AARRGGHH!"

Another gunshot to Basil! They shot him! Now both of his elbows were shot!

BOOM!

"AARRGGHH!"

Another one! Now it was on his chest near his ribs! He has to see this that Basil slowly opened his shaking eyes but there was Jeffrey leaning down to him with the same bloody dagger.

"Here's your medicine," the gray rat snarled.

Here, there, and again on the stomach, sharp blades struck Basil. It didn't stop and neither did Jeffrey. More and more of the sharp blade hit. It wasn't just his stomach but also his arms. There were the thugs who joined in and took out their own switchblades. Sharp blades here and there that Basil hardly groaned nor screamed. He only gasped slightly and just watched. Blood, his own blood, was lying around him from the arms up to his face. That was when he saw the mouse in the red outfit take out his cigarette and place it onto Basil's shoulder.

" _AAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!_ "

Everyone looked to Basil by the face.

"There still some sense into you Basil," said Ratigan cooly from behind. "I almost thought you were already losing hope. Aren't you?"

Basil couldn't answer that. He can't give Ratigan the satisfaction. So, he answered, "No. I…let me go. Please. Please, let me go. Please."

"So, you are miserable. Let's make sure to finish that, shall we? Now's the time Jack."


	4. Final Defeat

Whatever they had next, Basil had no idea. While he laid defenseless on the floor, there were hands that lifted him up. That would've been the thugs who were taking him out of the barrel.

"Tie him to the stairs," he heard Ratigan order them.

Basil had his wrists tied to the stair post that it was difficult for him to stand. With little strength in his legs, Basil stood upright and gritted his teeth. They're going to do injure him more and he was ready; whatever it would be.

"Ready Basil?" Ratigan asked cheerfully. Basil didn't look back but nodded making Ratigan chuckle. "Go ahead Jack."

No one saw it but Basil let out a tear. This was it. Escape was impossible and he was stuck. Absolutely trapped. There was no way out and he'll never see anyone again. This was it. His friends are dead. His career is dead. His life is dead. Everything is dead. He's going to die here. He'll die. Ratigan is going to kill him. This was it. The grand finale, his and Ratigan's final problem, the end of his life. Basil of Baker Street is completely ruined. He's been outwitted before by Ratigan and this time it's secondary. He's no longer the great mouse detective. Basil is just Basil. A tortured mouse with nothing to win for. Ratigan was right the entire time.

The only thing Basil didn't see in front of his eyes was the fact that Jack had a weapon. A weapon of some sort that would inflict more pain on him. Since he had his back to the mob, who were standing from behind, it could be a whip. A deadly whip of some sort knowing how revengeful Ratigan can be. Basil turned his head around and for sure, Jack held a whip; a cat-o-nine tails whip with sharp spikes and bones on it.

 _This won't be good._

Not wanting to watch, Basil looked away and stared at the wooden stairs panting as hard as he could and the lash came.

" _AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Thousands of cuts came and stung like a paper cut. Hundreds of paper cuts sliced his back and blood was pouring out. Another lash came.

" _AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

Then another.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

Another.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Another.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

That fifth lash made Basil lose his balance that he knelt to the ground while his stomach churned and his entire body burned, especially his back. Before he could get back on his feet, by pushing himself up, another lash of thousand papercuts came.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

With the sixth one, there came a seventh.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

At least he managed to get up but leaned against the pole. Then there was an eighth lash, then a ninth, and up to ten. During those Basil whined since the many cuts on his back were sliced open and his arms were starting to shake. Jack waited for a minute for Basil to regain his breath and gave an eleventh lash.

"Augh, augh, augh!" More whines came out from him and still his arms shook violently.

There were now twelve lashes on him up to eight more. The papercuts were everywhere on him and it stung. Stinging everywhere on his back, striking him as if Basil was being cut in pieces. It was on the eighth, lasting up to twenty lashes, that the whip dug deeper and stuck onto his skin.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Jack pulled the whip off sending fur and flesh everywhere.

"AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!"

How Basil knew that, he saw it happen. After daring to open his eyes he saw his flesh fly towards the mob, disgusting them. Just the sight of his own blood soaring was enough for Basil to breathe heavily. Then for the twenty-first time, a lash came and gave another large thousand papercuts. More and more came that it was up to twenty-five lashes. No more was Basil screaming but breathing, gasping, and panting while shuddering. He was now on his throbbing knees, no longer on his legs. Then it was here that he heard Ratigan say,

"Stop there," he grinned.

By the second, Basil's back was completely numb, he couldn't feel the blood pouring out. With him sitting on the floor and panting heavily, footsteps came up to him and Basil looked up. There was Ratigan facing him eye-to-eye looking towards the terrified look of Basil of Baker Street.

"Just so you know Basil," said Ratigan coolly. "These whips were used in the Roman Empire. Just to give you a little history lesson." Ratigan's yellow eyes stared down at him from head to feet.

"Kill me," Basil begged. His body was shaking, trembling but waiting. This was it. This was Basil's time. He was getting tired of it and now was the time. "Just kill me."

Ratigan chuckled, "You'll die anyway. But we'll see how. After all, you're a bloody mess. Let's add a little more, shall we? We'll see how many lashes you can take. Twenty-five more could do the trick. Keep going Jack, but this time on the stomach."

The second Ratigan was out of the picture, more footsteps came to Basil and someone let him loose. Only his left hand was free from the ropes on the stand and a swift move was enough to make Basil fall on the stairs, making him gasp. The wood was on his back, striking the wounds, and he was able to see Jeffrey looking down to him. He didn't say a word but walked away with a devilish grin. To see Jack, Basil rose his head and saw the brown rat closing in carrying the deadly whip. He held it back and swung, striking Basil.

" _AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!_ "

That was his twenty-sixth thousand papercut lash but now on the stomach. No more on the back, it was now on the stomach. Basil was being flogged on the stomach. Another lash, the twenty-seventh, came.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Then twenty-eight.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Twenty-nine.

"AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

Up to thirty.

"AAUUGGHH!"

Thirty-one, thirty-two, thirty-three, thirty-four, thirty-five. How long is this going to last? The thirty-fourth lash came. Blood was not only coming from his back, knees, hands, arms, and nose, more came out from his mouth again but now splurging out. Thirty-five lashes now. Thirty-six.

Basil of Baker Street has suffered more than thirty whiplashes. Never in his life has he ever expected this. This was torture and it was a nightmare. His body was already in pain but now his stomach was suffering. Thirty-seventh lash came. It was screaming, stinging, burning Basil's body. Everything was burning. He knew that Ratigan was loving this. On the thirty-eighth lash, Basil moved his head to the left and saw Ratigan grinning like a kid on Christmas. He knew what he was thinking. The thirty-ninth lash came.

Ratigan was enjoying this. He hated Basil for arresting him for heinous crimes and still had the picture that showed Basil grinning along with two stunned mice. There Basil was lucky to save himself but here he couldn't. It was now forty lashes he came through. Now that Ratigan knew that Basil was suffering horribly, it made him happier than ever. Another lash made it to forty-one. Then forty-two. No longer was Basil screaming, he just took sharp gasps while his body twitched violently thanks to the whiplash. There was forty-three. By now he couldn't move a limb nor a muscle while Basil took in deep breaths but he saw lights glowing around him, his body jolting do a forty-forth lash. Blood was covering him from his face to his ankles that the forty-fifth lash came and the lights brightened. Either he was in the dark or in the light but there were voices. Familiar voices.

"How the deuce did you know I was a doctor?"

"Mr. Basil! How many times have I told you not to shoot at my pillows?"

"My daddy's gone and I'm all alone."

"Do you think there's a chance?"

"But I know you can save us!"

"Good-bye Basil. I'll never forget you."

"Yes, by all means."

Then he heard his own voice.

"Basil of Baker Street, my good fellow."

"Milady, this is a most inopportune time."

"There's always a chance doctor. As long as one can think."

"We'll set the trap off NOW!"

"Smile everyone!"

"Allow me to introduce my trusty associate, Dr. Dawson."

Again, his body jumped. That was the forty-sixth lash and Basil kept his eyes closed. He didn't want to open them knowing what was happening.

 _I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Please God, help me. Please. Bring anyone. Please. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._

Right here, any second. The forty-seventh lash came. Lights were either coming or going and Basil was starting to forget the count of the lashes but one came. Forty-eighth. Everything went black. Everything was numb. Everything was gone. There was nothing he could see and nothing he could hear. It was just darkness…

If he knew, Basil would've seen Jeffrey tell Jack to stop the whipping and they found out that Basil was dead. Then they would've taken Basil's body and dismember it with an axe. Basil was lucky not to see any of that. His head was cut off and so were the legs and arms. It would've been disgusting if he saw the mouse in black perform sexual acts on the body. Especially when it was cut by knives and forks for everyone to eat. Ratigan was so happy that Basil was dead that he used his head to threaten every mouse on the country to domineer mousedom.

Or if Basil survived, there wouldn't be anything for him but just to live in shame. His friends were dead and all of the mice had to suffer from Ratigan's clutches. It was too late. Everything was gone, all hope was lost, and Basil of Baker Street is dead; never to return. The end of his suffering was over and he was lost in complete darkness. Total darkness and he was alone. All alone and there was nothing to it. Basil was gone and everything else.


End file.
